Charts often include complex objects that may consist of thousands of points and many individual shapes/elements. Rendering individual shapes in a chart can be a timely process, and performance can be directly impacted by the number of points to be rendered. As the graphics used in charts become more complex and new effects are introduced, the complexity of the charting process increases, and performance is diminished. Although users expect the graphics quality to increase, they also expect performance to improve, resulting in two often conflicting goals.